Harry Blacktalons
by hikarikitsune27
Summary: What if before Voldemort could even meet Harry. Lily used a spell to send Harry away. what if she sent him to the land of Equestria and was founded by none other than Rainbow Dash and Gilda the Griffon? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikarikit here with a Two-part One shot. It's a Harry PotterxMy Little Pony crossover. This challenge was given to me by WriterPON3. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony.**

* * *

"Hey" - Speech

' _Hey'_ \- thoughts

" _ **Hey"**_ – Spells

* * *

 **Story Start**

It was October 31st a windy night at Godric's Hollow that everyone was asleep besides the dogs and cats who were barking or hissing at one another. But they weren't the only ones up as a figure was seen walking in the street. The figure was covered in a black robe from head to toe making hard to see if the person was a man or a woman and since it was night it was impossible to tell. The figure kept on walking until it reached a house on the end of the street. The figure casually opened the gate and walked towards the front of the door. The figure reached into the robes and pulled out a stick now anyone seeing this will be like 'why are you using a stick?' but what they didn't realize is that it ain't an ordinary stick. Soon the stick gave an eerie green glow before breaking the door open and soon the figure entered the house and three flashes were seen, two green and one gold but the gold flash was before the second green flash. Soon the figure came out of the house before being covered in smoke as the figure flew away.

 **Moments Before**

James Potter was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. He was looking at his wife Lily Potter formerly Lily Evans as she was holding an infant in her arms smiling.

Lily was beautiful woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green-almond-shaded eyes. She was holding their one year old son named Harry James Potter and he was a mix of both his parents he had his father's black hair and his mother's green eyes.

They were on their home waiting for their family friend Peter Pettigrew who they used as a Secret-Keeper as they were being hunted by none other than Lord Voldemort a dark wizard who was after their son since he was the only one who would be able to kill him for good due to a prophecy.

"Where is he I hope nothing bad has happened to Peter" said James as he kept pacing around

"Relax dear you should know that Peter is careful and is slippery as a mouse" said Lily as she smirk at her remark

James gave her a deadpan look before smiling as Harry was giggling at his mother who was making funny faces. Before James could comment the door was broken and a black robed figure entered.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" said James standing in between Voldemort and his family as he knew that Voldemort had come to kill their son. Lily frightened for Harry's safety ran to the infirmary while crying knowing that James was going to die.

James stood his ground against Voldemort but cursed his mind as he didn't have his wand but he decided to buy Lily some time, "How did you find us? You weren't supposed to know our location?" said James

Voldemort removed his hood to show a very pale skin man with no nose as he calmly answered him, "Your Secret-Keeper told me of this, now enough stalling time to die **Avada Kedavra!** " as soon a green flash illuminated the hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.

James last thoughts were _'Peter how could you?'_ and with that James Potter was dead.

Voldemort then walked towards the stairs and into the infirmary where Lily and the infant Harry were.

Lily after running to the infirmary grabbed her wand and pointed to Harry she was crying as she was never going to see Harry again but it was the only way to save him and hopefully give him a life without Voldemort after him. She was going to use an old spell she found in Hogwarts Library in the forbidden section but she found it mainly by pure luck but it was as old from the first Era of wizards and witches due to how long it is. As she readied her wand she looked at Harry one last time, "Remember Harry I will always love you and live your life as best as you can, **Tempore et Spatio** **invocavi** **,** **Ut diripias** **mihi** **ante** **hunc** **,** **Et** **ut diligatur** **ubi** **et docuit** **,** **Ita quod** **non** **ipse erit** **in periculo.** "(1) And soon a golden glow came from her wand towards Harry, soon Harry was enveloped in a golden light before disappearing.

Lily was crying before she steeled herself as Voldemort entered the room. He looked around and couldn't find Harry anywhere, "Where is the boy?"

Lily looked at him with a glare before she answered, "He is gone I sent him away and now you will never be able to find him"

Voldemort was angry that the boy who could kill him for good was gone from his reach that he pointed his wand towards Lily as it gave an eerie green glow before shouting, " **Avada Kedavra!** " and soon in green flash Lily Potter was dead.

Voldemort soon walked into the living room and the fireplace turned green and a person came out and it was none other than Peter Pettigrew. He was an extremely short man with grubby skin, small, watery eyes, and a pointed nose, all of which were lingering attributes of a rat.

"Did you kill them all my Lord?" asked Peter as he saw angered look on Voldemorts' face

"No it seems Lily Potter had one last trick and send Little Harry away, where I don't know but it won't matter have the rest of the Death Dealers keep an eye out for Harry and when they do bring him to me saw that I can kill him and soon the Wizard world along with the Muggles will be mine." said Voldemort as he left the house leaving Peter alone.

Peter decided to look around the house and saw the dead bodies of Lily and James. He looked at them for a few more seconds before leaving through the fireplace with a sad expression on his face, _'I'm sorry Lily, James I hope you can forgive me for what I did, and Harry stay safe.'_ was the last thought Peter had before the fire completely covered him and soon he was gone.

 **Equestria near the Everfree Forest**

"C'mon Dashie hurry up" said a feminine voice as she laughed as her partner tried to catch up to her

"I'm coming Gilda I swear your worse than Fluttershy when she wants to see the Great Butterfly Migration and its Rainbow Dash not Dashie" yelled another feminine voice annoyingly at the end as she tried to catch up.

The one known as Gilda is a Griffon who have a head, wings and feet of an eagle and the body and tail of a lion. Her head feathers form a fringe that hangs ahead of her face.

Soon Gilda made it to a clearing and she smiled as it was the perfect setting for what she had planned and soon the female known as Rainbow Dash came up behind her.

Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus pony with a sky blue coat and wings. Her tail and mane were colored like a rainbow that frizzles at the end. She had red-violet eyes while her Cutie Mark was in the design of a cloud with a rainbow coming out of it shaping like a bolt of lightning.

"So why are we here again?" asked Rainbow Dash confused as why Gilda chose to come to a clearing there wasn't any excitement or thrill here.

Gilda was quite too quiet for Rainbow but before she could ask her Gilda spoke, "Rainbow these past few months that we went out have been the best days of my life ever since we became friends at the Flight Academy I've always had a crush on you. You are the most beautiful Pegasus I ever saw, you are funny, awesome and downright cool. So I want you ask you a question" said Gilda as she reached into her saddle bag and took out a small box, "Will you marry me?" and opened it to show a ring with an Azurite gemstone on top.

Rainbow was looking at Gilda in shock before answering with a smile on her face, "YES, YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES" as Gilda placed the ring in her hoof before kissing her and which Rainbow returned.

Before it could escalate there was a golden flash near the trees that got their attention before hearing what sounded a baby crying. Rainbow and Gilda went to check and were shock at what they were seeing.

Wrapped in a blanket was a blue coat Pegasus with a messy black mane and tail. It has his eyes closed due to crying as Rainbow picked him up and cooed him. The baby stopped crying and opened his eyes to show the most beautiful green eyes she ever saw.

There was a stitching on the blanket and she read it, "Harry, what a lovely name you have, yes you do, yes you do" as she was making faces which made the baby giggle.

Gilda saw this and couldn't help but smile as she saw Rainbow. She knew that Rainbow would make a great mother.

"Let's adopt him" Rainbow said right away bringing Gilda out of her thoughts.

"What?" asked Gilda thinking she was hearing things.

"Let's adopt him."

"But Rainbow we just got engaged I don't think it would be best to take a baby in right now."

"But look at him, he's so cute" said Rainbow as she put Harry in front of Gilda, who was giggling and trying to reach her with his hooves, "You know you can't say no." Rainbow saying in a sing-song voice

Gilda was trying with all her willpower to not grab Harry from Rainbow and hug him. She saw him trying to reach her and was looking at her with his green eyes and felt like it they were piercing her soul before she relented and grabbed Harry who giggled in response, as Gilda cradled Harry as he fell asleep, which made Gilda smile.

"Okay we can adopt him." said Gilda which made Rainbow squeal in joy before kissing her on her beak.

 **Years Later**

We see a young Harry running towards his home in Cloudsdale as he left Flight School for the day as he didn't wanted to be bullied by the other kids since they make fun of him for having two moms in which one is a Griffon and the other is a Pegasus.

He didn't care what those kids said he love his mothers and wouldn't have it any other way as he reached his home he bucked the door opened and yelled, "Mama I'm home." before hearing a voice coming from the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen Harry making lunch, I hope you're hungry." said Gilda as she exited the kitchen before gasping as she saw Harry's black eye, "Harry what happened?"

"Oh you know some kids were making fun of you and Mom and were picking on me again" said Harry sadly as this mostly happened once in a while.

Gilda was mad at what those foals did to her son, "You know what Harry I think it's time we live with Rainbow in Ponyville." as Harry's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really?" he nearly yelled as he had heard of Ponyville from Mom and was excited to see his Godmother Fluttershy again.

Gilda chuckled as seeing her son's reaction and nodded, "Yep we will move out of here soon and we will live with her, C'mon lets go pack." as she and Harry went to their rooms to get ready.

 **Two Days Later**

After finally selling the house Gilda and Harry flew from Cloudsdale to Ponyville. It took about two hours before they made it to the entrance of Ponyville. Harry was bouncing in excitement as he saw many ponies running and flying and enjoying each other's company he even saw a few colts and fillies playing with each other and wanted to play with them but soon images of the bullies in Cloudsdale entered his mind and couldn't help but feel scared. Why wouldn't he what if it happens again.

Gilda saw this and couldn't help but sigh as her sons reaction, not that she could blame him she wanted to teach him how to handle himself but Rainbow didn't wanted that and that Harry is too nice to be a bully. They continued walking towards Rainbow's house which was a cloud and flew towards the door. Gilda knocked a few times before hearing shuffling on the inside soon the door opened and Rainbow Dash was shocked to see her wife and son in Ponyville.

"Gilda? Harry? What are you two doing here?" said Rainbow as she engulfed them in a hug.

"We came to live with you Mom." said Harry which confused Rainbow Dash since Harry was still in the middle of Flight school and looked towards Gilda for an explanation.

Gilda sighed at her and answered, "Harry was being bullied again so I decided that we both come and live here with you and don't worry Harry is going to school I made the transfer before we left so he starts going tomorrow." Rainbow nodded at that as Harry was a little afraid that he was going to be made fun of and get bullied again.

Rainbow saw this and smiled warmly towards Harry, "Don't worry Harry the ponies here are nicer than those in Cloudsdale, so don't worry you will make friends." as Harry gave a slight nod, "Now I'm sure you both must be tired so go rest in my room and I'll call you both for dinner alright." as the both nodded and left to rest.

 **Later**

Rainbow finished making dinner and was heading towards her room and when she opened it she came across a cute sight. Gilda and Harry were sleeping right next to each other and thought it was adorable to her. She walked up to Gilda and gave her a kiss on her beak in which woke Gilda up before returning the kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes before separating.

"Hey." said Gilda

"Hey yourself." said Rainbow as she gently tugged Harry to wake him up which earned a groan from the young Pegasus as he opened his eyes, "Dinners ready." was all she said as Harry quickly ran out of the room which made her and Gilda laugh before following him.

 **Next Day**

Harry was dropped off in school by Gilda and as he walked to the class he was starting to get nervous as the images of the bullies came back. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice that he bumped into a pony. When he look he saw that the pony has a dark pink coat and her tail and mane were a light gray-rose pink color with lighter pink stripes.

"Oh I-I am terribly sorry miss." said Harry

"It's okay young man no harm here but may I ask what you are doing in the halls? Shouldn't you be in your classroom?" said the pony.

"Well I'm kinda lost I just got transferred here from Cloudsdale and I'm supposed to be in Miss Cheerilee's classroom." said Harry as he looked at his schedule.

The pony giggled, "Well luckily for you I am Miss Cheerilee, so must be Harry Blacktalons I presume?" asked the now known Miss Cheerilee.

"Yes ma'am I am." said Harry with a smile.

Soon Cheerilee lead Harry to her classroom, "Okay Harry I'm going to introduce you to the class so I want you to stay out here until I call for you okay." asked Cheerilee as Harry nodded.

Cheerilee entered the classroom and saw her little ponies talking amongst themselves and needed to get their attention, "Good Morning my little ponies." she said as the whole class stopped talking and looked towards her.

"GOOD MORNING MISS CHEERILEE!"they all said at the same time

"Alright students we have a classmate that was transferred from Cloudsdale so I want you all to give him a big welcome to Ponyville, you can come in now." said Cheerilee as Harry entered the classroom, "Now go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hello my name is Harry Blacktalons nice to meet you all" said Harry as he gave a small bow

"Oh great another blank flank just what we need in this school." said a female earth filly who has a pale magenta coat, her mane and tail are a light grayish-violet with white streaks and has a tiara on her head. She has light blue eyes and has a cutie mark of a tiara.

Harry was starting to feel sad as it was another reason he was being bullied but then saw three fillies, an earth pony, a pegasus, and a unicorn shouting at her.

"Hey no need to be rude Diamond Tiara." said the yellow coat earth pony with red mane and tail and has amber eyes. She has a giant pink bow in her mane.

"Yea it's his first day so lay off him!" said the dark orange coat pegasus with a short mane and tail that frizzles at the end and were purple in color. She has grayish-purple eyes.

"Yea why do you have to mean to everyone." said the unicorn who has a white coat with her mane and tail being a light purple color with light pink streaks. She has light green eyes compared to Harry's emerald green.

"Hmmph it seems losers stick together." said Diamond Tiara before talking to Silver Spoon.

 **Few Hours Later –Lunch-**

Harry made it to the playground and sat away from everyone under a tree. As he was eating he saw those three fillies who stood up to him walking towards him. He was starting to feel a bit nervous but he calmed down as he saw the fillies giving him a big smile.

"Hello sorry about Diamond Tiara she can be mean at times, by the way my names Sweetie Belle and these are Applebloom and Scootaloo." said Sweetie Belle as Applebloom and Scootaloo gave a wave to him.

"Hello my name is Harry as you have heard in class." said Harry

"Is it okay if we sat here and eat with you?" asked Scootaloo as Harry nodded

"Yea that's okay." said Harry as they all sat around him they began eating in silence before Scootaloo asked him.

"So your last name is Blacktalons why is that?" asked Sweetie Belle

"Well my mother is a Griffon I'm adopted." said Harry as they nodded and began talking to one another telling jokes and laughing. Soon the bell rang again signaling that lunch was over. They packed their lunches and went back to class but before they went inside Applebloom called to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Hey girls." she asked them

"What is it Applebloom?" said Sweetie Belle

"Why don't me make Harry join the Cutie Mark Crusaders, he still a blank flank like us but he will feel a bit more accepted if we have him join?" said Applebloom as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were thinking of the idea and soon were smiling

"Yea that's a totally good idea Applebloom." said Scootaloo

"Then what are we waitin' for lets go ask him." said Applebloom as she ran to the school with Sweetie and Scootaloo following her.

They soon reached the class were Harry was already reading a book and quickly ran up to him, "HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" they all yelled which spooked Harry a bit before looking at them

"Yes?" asked Harry

"How would you like to be a part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders." asked Applebloom which rose an eyebrow from Harry.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?" he asked

"Yea we are a group devoted to find our cutie marks and we do anything we can think of to get them" said Scootaloo

Harry was thinking over this, the girls were nice to him and stood up for him and wanted him to join them.

"You also get these capes." said Sweetie Belle as she took out a red cape with and insignia of a pony with a cape in yellow with a blue shield around it, he saw that under the cape was a gold glittering color.

"I'll join" said Harry after he saw the cape which made the girls giggle before cheering.

Now that Harry is enjoying his time with his new friends why don't me take a look at Gilda and Rainbow.

 **With Gilda and Rainbow after dropping off Harry**

After meeting with Mayor Mare and telling her about their marriage they were walking around Ponyville to catch up and waiting for Harry to get out of the school. As they were walking they were stopped by a Pink Earth Pony with a reddish-pink hair that poofs all around with three balloons on her flank. She was wearing swirly glasses with a mustache and a red nose, she has a party horn on her mouth with a fake arrow going through her head.

"Hey Dashie it's a brand new day, and we got a whole lot of pranking to- Oh who's this?" asked the Pony.

"Hey Pinks. Gilda this is my gal pal Pinkie Pie." said Rainbow as Pinkie Pie ran up to them in which Gilda's pupils shrunken into dots as if giving Pinkie a look over. Which made Pinkie's stuff fall out from her face.

"Hey. What's up." said Gilda to Pinkie as she looked away from her.

"Pinkie, this is my Griffon friend Gilda."

"What's a Griffon?" asked Pinkie confusingly.

"She's Half-Eagle, Half-Lion…" said Rainbow before Gilda looked at Pinkie puffing out her chest and stated proudly.

"And all awesome." Finished Gilda as she wrapped her claw around Rainbow and pulled her into a hug.

"Gilda is my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster Flight Camp. Hey remember the chant?" said/asked Rainbow at the end towards Gilda who rolled her eyes.

"Chyeah. They made us recite it every morning. I'll never get that lame thing out of my head. _'Even if I wanted to as Harry likes it a lot'_." thought Gilda at the end.

"So…." Said Rainbow as she gave Gilda a look in which Gilda groans but smiles nonetheless.

"Only for you, Dash." said Gilda before they both shot up into the sky and began reciting the chant while doing moves.

"Junior Speedsters are our lives. Sky bombs, soars and daring dives. Junior speedsters, it's our quest. To someday be the very best." They both ended landing on the ground while waving their hooves and claws.

Pinkie looked at them for a few seconds before laughing while slamming her hoof into the ground which made Rainbow and Gilda blush in embarrassment for what they did as only Harry was the only one who sees them do it.

"Oh, that was awesome! And it gave me a great idea for a prank." said Pinkie as she walked up to them and slammed her head to the floor only to get her glasses back, "Gilda, you game"?

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next Griffon. But Dash, you promised we'd get a flying session in this morning." said Gilda as she flew away.

"Yeah, uh, well…Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got in Ponyville. We'll catch up with you later." said Rainbow as she started floating off the ground.

"Oh, um…well, sure – no problem! Have fun, you guys. I'll uh, just catch up with you..." Pinkie said as she saw Rainbow and Gilda flying away from her which made her sigh sadly, "…Later." Before tooting her party horn sadly.

* * *

(1)- Time and Space I call upon thee, To take this person in front of me, To a place where he will be loved and cared for, So that he will be in danger no more.

 **That's Part 1 of 2. I feel bad for what I did to Pinkie Pie but oh well the show must go on. Anyways Part 2 should be done hopefully by father's day if nothing comes up besides creating an original Manga with a friend of mine.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikarikit here with part two of my One shot. It's a Harry PotterxMy Little Pony crossover. This challenge was given to me by WriterPON3. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony.**

"Hey" - Speech

' _Hey'_ \- thoughts

* * *

 _ **Last time on Harry Blacktalons**_

 _"Hey Dashie it's a brand new day, and we got a whole lot of pranking to- Oh who's this?" asked the Pony._

 _"Hey Pinks. Gilda this is my gal pal Pinkie Pie." said Rainbow as Pinkie Pie ran up to them in which Gilda's pupils shrunken into dots as if giving Pinkie a look over. Which made Pinkie's stuff fall out from her face._

 _"Hey. What's up." said Gilda to Pinkie as she looked away from her._

 _"Pinkie, this is my Griffon friend Gilda."_

 _"What's a Griffon?" asked Pinkie confusingly._

 _"She's Half-Eagle, Half-Lion…" said Rainbow before Gilda looked at Pinkie puffing out her chest and stated proudly._

 _"And all awesome." Finished Gilda as she wrapped her claw around Rainbow and pulled her into a hug._

 _"Gilda is my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster Flight Camp. Hey remember the chant?" said/asked Rainbow at the end towards Gilda who rolled her eyes._

 _"Chyeah. They made us recite it every morning. I'll never get that lame thing out of my head. 'Even if I wanted to as Harry likes it a lot'." thought Gilda at the end._

 _"So…." Said Rainbow as she gave Gilda a look in which Gilda groans but smiles nonetheless._

 _"Only for you, Dash" said Gilda before they both shot up into the sky and began reciting the chant while doing moves._

 _"Junior Speedsters are our lives. Sky bombs, soars and daring dives. Junior speedsters, it's our quest. To someday be the very best." They both ended landing on the ground while waving their hooves and claws._

 _Pinkie looked at them for a few seconds before laughing while slamming her hoof into the ground which made Rainbow and Gilda blush in embarrassment for what they did as only Harry was the only one who sees them do it._

 _"Oh, that was awesome! And it gave me a great idea for a prank." said Pinkie as she walked up to them and slammed her head to the floor only to get her glasses back, "Gilda, you game"?_

 _"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next Griffon. But Dash, you promised we'd get a flying session in this morning." said Gilda as she flew away_

 _"Yeah, uh, well…Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got in Ponyville. We'll catch up with you later." said Rainbow as she started floating off the ground._

 _"Oh, um…well, sure – no problem! Have fun, you guys. I'll uh, just catch up with you..." Pinkie said as she saw Rainbow and Gilda flying away from her which made her sigh sadly, "…Later." Before tooting her party horn sadly._

* * *

 **STORY START**

 **Later**

Rainbow and Gilda were racing around Ponyville at fast speeds before doing a loop with Rainbow in the lead before Gilda past her. Which made Rainbow shock before speeding towards her grinning at what she was about to do. Gilda landed on a cloud before looking back towards Rainbow, who crashed into her which made the both laugh.

"Not bad Dashie, just like old times huh before we adopted Harry." said Gilda

"Yeah, only faster," replied Rainbow before bumping their hooves and claw, "So, now what?" as Gilda gained a small grin.

"I can think of something." Said Gilda as she leaned forwards Rainbow. Rainbow saw this and leaned as well and were about to kiss, but Pinkie somehow appeared with her head over the cloud.

"Hey there?" said Pinkie before going back down.

"Huh?" said both Rainbow and Gilda confused with blushes on their faces, before Pinkie appeared again.

"It's later…and I caught up." said Pinkie every time she appeared on the cloud. Rainbow and Gilda looked over the cloud to see Pinkie jumping on a trampoline.

"Pinkie Pie…You are so random." said Rainbow laughing, mostly trying to get rid of her blush, which made Gilda glare at Pinkie before talking to Rainbow.

"Hey, Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?" as she pointed to a cloud that was higher than what Pinkie could jump.

"A race? You are so on?" said Rainbow not backing out on a race especially since it is with Gilda. The both got ready.

"1, 2, 3 – go!" yelled Gilda as they took off.

"Hey." said Pinkie Pie

"I win" said Rainbow as she and Gilda both passed the cloud.

"As if, I won Dashie" said Gilda trying to get Rainbow mad as she thinks Rainbow looks cute when she's mad.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Gilda says in a sing-song voice.

"Oh come on! I was way ahead of you!"

"I don't think so."

While they were having their pretend fight they didn't notice Pinkie Pie tied around with a bunch of balloons on her making her float to them.

"Oh, geez, dream on!"

"Remember back at camp?"

"There is no way you beat me!"

"Whatever!" before the jumped at hearing Pinkie's voice behind them.

"Wow, guys, that was really close! But I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny, weeny, itty-bitty hair, or a teeny, weeny, itty-bitty feather." Said Pinkie.

"Ha, see! Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, 'G'." said Rainbow which made Gilda mad and glare at Pinkie

' _I know you won Dash, but I just wanted to spend some quality and fun time with you, but it seems she isn't going to let that happen.'_ Though Gilda before she pointed to another cloud that was even higher.

"Okay…Dash last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. GO!" before there was a cloud of smoke and Gilda was still there looking at Pinkie with a glare.

"I think the high altitude is making you dizzy." Said Gilda before she used her claw and was pooping the balloons one by one as Pinkie was slowly falling down.

"Wait! Guys!" said Pinkie was she went to the ground.

Rainbow was the first to the cloud and was looking around before Gilda showed up and were about to kiss but they heard Pinkie's voice again,

"Wow! You guys almost got away from me that time!" as she was riding a contraption and was using her hooves to stay in the air, it looked like a bicycle and a helicopter but has a candy theme.

' _Seriously can't this pony take a hint! She's persistent I'll give her that much.'_ Thought Gilda angrily before looking towards Rainbow.

"So, Dashie, got any new moves in your trick-tionary since the last time we met or are you still old-school?"

"New moves, ha, sit back 'G'. This is going to take a while." Said Rainbow as she flew away. Gilda gave her a smile before glaring at Pinkie and was smiling towards her.

"Hey, Pinkie, come here." said Gilda as soon Pinkie did she grabbed the pole and pointed her claw at Pinkie while having an angry look on her face, "Don't you know how to take 'Get Lost' for an answer? I'm trying to spend some time with Rainbow and you are ruining it like the dweeb you are being. So, make like a bee and buzz off!" before she grabbed the blades on the machine which spun Pinkie around and around which was making her dizzy.

"AAH! WHOA-OA!" screamed Pinkie before she was gone which made Gilda smile a bit before hearing Rainbow come back.

"Try matching that. Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?" said Rainbow as she looked around for her friend.

"Eh—she left. Something about being busy as a bee." said Gilda as she looked down.

 **With Pinkie Pie**

Pinkie was on the ground with her chopper being broken before getting up and looking towards the sky. "Hmph!"

 **Twilight's Treehouse**

"So, Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" said Twilight as she was reading a book.

"Um, Yeah! She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away. She popped my balloons, and she told me to buzz off! I never met a Griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all. But I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda!" said Pinkie as she stomped her hoof on the ground mad.

"You know what I think, Pinkie Pie?"

"Hmm?"

"Well I think…you're jealous."

"Jealous?!" said Pinkie shocked at what her friend was saying.

"Green with envy—well, in your case, _Pink_ with envy." Said Spike putting his two bits in while chuckling at his own joke.

"Well, yes, jealous. Listen, Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend. That doesn't make Gilda a grump." Pinkie looked down at that feeling a bit ashamed but became shocked at what Twilight said next, "I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude."

" _Improve_ my attitude. But I - - But it's Gilda that - - Are you seri - - *Shrieks*" says Pinkie before stomping away mad and slamming the door which makes Twilight flinch and sighs as Spike was looking at her.

Pinkie was walking around Ponyville deep in thought at what Twilight told her, "Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda _isn't_ a big, mean, grumpy, mean, meany pants. Maybe _I'm_ just a big, jealous, judgmental, jealous, jealousy pants." Pinkie sighs as she walks into a store to grab a bite to eat.

Pinkie was drinking a smoothie before hearing the laughing voices of Rainbow and Gilda which made her hide under the umbrella and saw them fly over her to the other side of the market behind a building away from everyone.

"That was sweet! Ugh I got take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find you." said Rainbow as she and Gilda landed.

"Don't worry besides I'm going to buy something to eat for Harry and me as he is almost out of school. I'll see you at home, Dashie!" said Gilda before giving a quick kiss to Rainbow in which she returned before taking off into the sky.

Gilda looked around and saw a vegetable stand and walked towards it, "Well, Harry does need to eat his vegetables." said Gilda as she was using her tail to grab the food but she didn't see an elder pony, Granny Smith, on the other side. When Granny Smith saw the tail she was scared.

"Aah! a rattler! A rattler! Run to the hills! Everybody, run! Save yourselves!" as Granny Smith tried to run but was walking really slow due to her old age.

"Uh, whoops sorry about that I'll take these." Said Gilda as she gave a few bits to the pony in the stand and walked away feeling a bit embarrass at what she did even though it was an accident.

"Aww, poor Granny Smith! She didn't know it was a joke! How mean! No, no. I can't misjudge her. It was kind of a funny prank, I guess." said Pinkie to herself before looking at Gilda and saw her grab a couple of apples with her tail and ate one as she placed the others in her bag, "I _did_ misjudge her! She's not only a meany, mean pants, she's also a thief! No, no, no, no. she might give it back. It's just a joke." Before seeing Fluttershy with a group of duck and ducklings she was leading them through town.

Fluttershy kept on walking not noticing that Gilda was behind her and accidentally bumped into her.

"Hey!" yelled Gilda before looking at the pony who bumped into her and saw Fluttershy and smiled a bit. "Hey Fluttershy. How's it been?"

"G-Gilda you're here? How?" said Fluttershy shocked at seeing one of her friends in Ponyville, "Wait does that mean-"

"Yes, Harry is here too, actually we are going to live here in Ponyville permanently as I had enough of Harry being bullied at Cloudsdale." Said Gilda but saw Fluttershy giving her a fake smile which worried her a bit, "Hey what's wrong Fluttershy?"

"Uh, nothing is wrong Gilda, nothing at all." said Fluttershy feeling a bit more nervous of how her friend might react.

"Fluttershy you are a terrible lair. Now come on what's wrong?"

"Me and Hoops had another argument."

"What was it this time?" Gilda groaning since Hoops and Fluttershy have been fighting for a while now.

"It was about me telling him that we should visit Harry but he's been working a lot at the Weather Factory and that he doesn't spend time with me." said Fluttershy with a bit of tears leaking out of her eyes.

Gilda was getting mad that Hoops was making Fluttershy cry, "So where is he? We are going to have a long conversation about this."

"He's gone, he said that it be best to be away from each other for a while."

"WHAT!" roared Gilda which scared Fluttershy and left crying making Gilda look ashamed for what she did.

"Fluttershy wait!" said Gilda as she flew after her not noticing Pinkie Pie seeing everything from a distance and saw what she had done.

"She's a grump and a thief and a bully. The meanest kind of mean, meany pants there is! I can take it, but no one treats Fluttershy like that! No one! This call for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie-Style." Said Pinkie angrily as she gave a grin for what she had planned.

 **With Harry**

Harry had just gotten out of school and was now waiting for Mama to pick him up. He was wearing the Cutie Mark Crusader cape that Sweetie Bell gave him after lunch. As he was waiting he heard his name being called.

"Hey Harry!" he turned and saw Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell running towards him, "So how was your first day?" asked Scootaloo

"It was great I had fun." replied Harry before taking out a pic he drew in arts and crafts, "Look I made this for Mama." The girls saw what looked like Harry with a brown Griffon with white head feathers smiling at one another holding hands.

"That's awesome!" said Scootaloo.

"Yeah that sure is. I bet yer' Mama will love it." said Applebloom

"It could use some jewels." said Sweetie Bell with her hoof rubbing her chin before looking at everyone's deadpan looks as she grin sheepishly, "Well it is true."

"So what are you still doing here Harry?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well I'm waiting for Mama to pick me up." said Harry

"How long have you been waiting for?" asked Applebloom

"About a few minutes, why?"

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to our CMC treehouse and figure out ideas on how to get our Cutie Marks." Said Scootaloo.

"I don't know I have to talk to Mama about this and see if she is okay with it." said Harry a bit unsure on how Mama would react.

"Well I would say that I'm okay with it and that I'm happy that you've made some friends here." Said Gilda from behind Harry which scared him and made him jump.

"Mama don't do that you scared the feathers off of me!" said Harry as Gilda giggled.

"Sorry about that Harry you were so busy talking to your new friends I had to get your attention somehow."

"So your Harry's mother?" asked Scootaloo a bit afraid of the Griffon.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you three my name is Gilda."

"I'm Scootaloo." Said Scootaloo after seeing that Gilda was nice.

"Ma names Applebloom."

"And I'm Sweetie Belle, Hello."

"So is it okay if I can go with them Mama?" asked Harry

"I don't see why not but make sure you get home before dinner okay." Said Gilda and smiled at seeing Harry's brighten face as the girls cheered before dragging Harry to their clubhouse.

 **At Rainbow's Home**

Gilda was making dinner for her and Rainbow since Harry was spending time with his new friends. Gilda knew that they were different than the kids at Cloudsdale and were nice to Harry despite her being a Griffon.

"Honey I'm home." Gilda heard Rainbow call from the door.

"I'm in the kitchen making dinner Dashie." Said Gilda and grinned when she heard Rainbow yell, she loves making her mad.

"Anyways jokes a side, Pinkie wants to throw a party for you to welcome you to Ponyville tomorrow." Said Rainbow as Gilda looked on with narrowed eyes.

"It seems kinda suspicious to me."

"Naw that just Pinkie, she does that to everyone who is new to Ponyville."

"Does she know about Harry?"

"I don't think so, so has he made any friends yet?"

"Yes he has, their names are Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom."

"Huh that's convenient Sweetie Belle is the younger sister of Rarity while Applebloom is Applejacks little sister."

"What about Scootaloo?"

"She's an orphan but she is a lot like me when I was younger as I gotten to know her more." Said Rainbow with a small smile as Gilda looked at Rainbow with a bit of rage in her eyes, "So what do you say you wanna go?"

"Sure I'll bring Harry along as well since he does like parties."

 **Next Day**

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" said Pinkie to all the ponies who are just arriving to the party.

"Who's this Gilda I've been hearing about from Applebloom?" asked Applejack talking to Rarity from the side.

"Well I heard that she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash and the adopted mother of a Pegasus pony named Harry who became friends with Sweetie Belle. She's a Griffon—so rare."

"You've met Gilda, right? What's she like Fluttershy?" asked Twilight

"Well she may look mean but she's actually nice when you get to know her. And I haven't met Gilda I've been friends with her since Flight School with Rainbow Dash." said Fluttershy

"I heard that she has a Pegasus son is that true?"

"Yes, his names Harry and he's my Godchild. He's really sweet when you meet him."

Fluttershy looked around the party and saw that some of the items were from Pinkie's pranks and she got worried since Gilda does get mad a bit easily if Harry were on the receiving end of the pranks. She walked up to Pinkie who was still greeting more ponies that were coming in.

"Um, Pinkie, about this party for Gilda, um do you really think it's a good idea to have your pranking supplies I mean-" before she was interrupted by Pinkie.

"Don't worry your pretty, little head about mean, old Gilda. Your aunt Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care off." Said Pinkie as she walked away from her.

"I'm a year older than you and Gilda isn't mean Pinkie." Fluttershy whispered in anger.

"Gilda!" yelled Pinkie as she saw Gilda and Harry enter with Rainbow Dash following behind them, "I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk." As she stretched her hoof which made Gilda suspicious before grabbing it but was zap and quickly let go and saw a buzzer on her hoof. She was about to say something but she heard the laughing voice of both Rainbow and Harry.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer! You are a scream!" said Rainbow

"Yeah." Chuckled Gilda nervously before walking to get a drink. When she got there she felt someone pulling on her wing and saw Harry looking at her with a smile.

"That was pretty funny. You okay Mama? You're not hurt are you?" he asks her.

"No I'm not hurt Harry. Did you say hi to your Godmother Fluttershy yet?"

"Yep I did, but she was a bit sad when I asked her about uncle Hoops. Were they fighting again?"

"Yeah but we will deal with it after the party okay? Now I want you to hang with your friends and try to make Fluttershy happy alright."

"Yes Mama." Harry soon ran off to spend some time with his friends.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda. A longtime, dear friend of Rainbow Dash, lets honor her and welcome her to Ponyville." Said Pinkie before hugging Gilda and running off while everyone was cheering,

"Yay, Gilda! Welcome." Said all the ponies which made Gilda smile a bit as Rainbow went up to her and put her hoof on her back.

"Alright everyone enjoy the party and help yourselves there's enough food for everyone here!" said Pinkie and soon everyone was talking or dancing to the music.

Harry was having a great time at the party but soon got hungry and walked to the food table and was looking at what to eat, "Oh vanilla lemon drops my fav." said Harry

"Oh poor kid." Said a random pony.

"Why is that?" asked her friend.

"Those aren't really vanilla lemon drops, those are pepper drops. If the kid eats them he is going to be burning." said the pony not noticing that Gilda was behind them and looked towards Harry as he was about to eat the candy.

' _Harry can't eat spicy food! He will get horrible stomach aches!'_ thought Gilda before she ran towards Harry and swiped the candy from him and ate it. When she did she felt her mouth on fire and breathe out fire, "Hot!"

"G the punch!" said Rainbow while laughing

Gilda ran and grabbed a glass of punch before drinking it but felt her feathers get wet and saw a whole on the glass. She was a bit shocked about this but heard Pinkie laugh.

"Well what do you know? Switching the vanilla lemon drops for pepper drops and the punch served in a dribble glass!" said Pinkie

Rainbow was laughing at the prank, "Ha! Priceless! Priceless!" she said.

Gilda, with her mouth still burning, grabbed another cup from a different table and drank the punch. Feeling cooled off she took a few breaths, "Yeah Hilarious. _'Why are you laughing Rainbow when it could have been Harry in my place? He could have gotten hurt!'_ " thought Gilda at the end not finding it funny at all, but sighed nonetheless.

"Hey, G, look - presents!" said Rainbow as she pointed to a table with a bunch of presents.

' _Well Fluttershy did say she got something for Harry.'_ thought Gilda with a smile as she walked to the table and grabbed a cylindrical present that has pink with purple spots wrapped around it with a pink bow on top. When she opened it a bunch of fake snakes burst through the can and ruffled her feathers which made everyone laugh. She was getting mad but saw Harry's laughing face and it calmed her down a bit.

"Spittin' snakes," said Applejack with a chuckle, "Somepony pulled that prank on me last month."

"Ha, ha. I bet I know who that was." Said Gilda as she looked at Pinkie.

"You do?" said Pinkie while blinking her eyes all innocently.

Soon the party started again as everypony was listening to Fluttershy as she was conducting a bunch birds to whistle a song and were moving their heads to the rhythm.

"Cake time, everypony!" said Pinkie as she brought out a giant cake.

"Hey can I blow out the candles?" said Spike

"Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike? She is the guest of honor after all." Said Twilight as Gilda came up.

"I don't mind he can help if he wants but we are going to need one more pony to help us. Harry can you come here for a minute." Said Gilda as Harry ran up to her with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo behind him.

"Yes Mama what is it?" asked Harry which shocked the other ponies that a Pegasus colt was calling a Griffon mother.

"Can you help me and Spike was it?" Gilda asked as Spike nodded, "With blowing out the candles with us?" Harry gained a big smile on his face.

"Of course Mama." He said.

Soon all three of them were around the cake blowing the candles, after they did Gilda looked towards Harry with a smile before the candles relight themselves, "What the?" she said before they started to blow the candles again and just like before they relight themselves. They kept on blowing and blowing as the candles kept relighting themselves before they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Relighting birthday candles – I love that prank! What a classic!" said Spike as he took another deep breath before falling to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Harry you okay?" asked Gilda worried about Harry but smiled when he nodded panting a bit.

"Yea I'm okay Mama just a bit winded out, thought that was a funny prank." He said with a chuckle before running after the girls as they were playing tag.

"Now I wonder who could have done that?" said Pinkie as she put her hoof on her chin thinking.

"Yeah, I wonder who." Said Gilda with a bit of sarcasm in her tone before seeing Spike going through the cake and appeared on top.

"Mmm! Mmm! Who cares this cake I amazing!" said Spike

"Spike!" yelled Twilight

"What? It's great try some." He replied not noticing Gilda getting angry.

' _I didn't even get to cut a piece for Harry.'_ Gilda thought before Rainbow nudged her.

"Hey, G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?" asked Rainbow

"No way Dash. Like I said, I'm down with a good prank."

"Hey, ya'll. Its pin the tail on the pony. Let's play, children's go first." Said Applejack as everyone cheered.

Harry was the first one to play as they blindfolded him and spun him around and around before placing him in front of the picture. Harry was so dizzy from the spin that he turned around and was walking away from the picture.

Gilda was wrapping a piece of cake for Harry and saw him walking towards an icing on the floor, "Harry look out!" she yelled as she ran up to him and moved him out of the way and she slipped on the icing and skidded towards the kitchen. When she came out she was covered in cake and had the tail on her nose. She saw everyone laughing at her and she got angrier and angrier before she lost it. She roared which stopped everyone from laughing and were looking at her in shock.

"This is your idea of a good time? My son could have gotten hurt and you're all laughing. And Pinkie Pie this is supposed to be a party and yet you place those weak, little party pranks. Did you really think I would stand on the sidelines while my son got hurt?! Well guess what I'm taking Harry and Dash with me as she can agree that this was a little over the top." Said Gilda as she was going to look for Harry and stopped when she saw Rainbow not following her, "Come on Rainbow Dash! I said we are leaving!"

"You now Gilda it was I who placed those weak pranks at this party." Said Rainbow which shocked Gilda.

"C'mon Dash your joshing me right? I-it had to be Pinkie she set this party up to trip me up, to make a fool of me!" said Gilda not believing that Dash would do something like that.

"Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought that a good party might turn that frown upside down." Said Pinkie as she turned her head upside down to prove her point.

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know this isn't what I thought of my old friend would treat my new friends." said Rainbow angrily which made Gilda furious at her comment.

"But that's the thing Dash. I'm not your friend. I'M YOUR WIFE! YOU'RE HARRY'S MOTHER! HOW CAN YOU TRY TO BRUSH HIM OFF LIKE THAT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO ADOPT HIM YET YOU HAVENT BEEN AROUND HIS ENTIRE LIFE. I WAS THE ONE THERE FOR HIM WHEN HE WAS BEING BULLIED FOR HAVING TWO MOTHERS IN WHICH ONE WAS A GRIFFON AND THE OTHER A PEGASUS. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR HIM?! FLUTTERSHY AT LEAST CAME TO VISIT HIM MORE THAT YOU! THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR HIM!" yelled Gilda which shocked everyone there, except for Fluttershy, that Rainbow was already married.

"Gilda this isn't the time or the place-" said Rainbow before she was interrupted by Fluttershy.

"She's right Rainbow are you really that embarrassed of her and Harry?" said Fluttershy looking at Rainbow with a glare.

Before they could argue some more they heard a voice behind Twilight which made them stop.

"Mama? Does Mom really not want me anymore?" said Harry with a bit of tears in his eyes.

Before anyone could say anything Harry ran outside and left to their house.

"HARRY!" yelled Gilda before looking at Rainbow with a glare before she left.

Everyone was silent on what just happened as Rainbow was looking at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Rainbow?" Twilight said as Rainbow looked at her, "Why didn't you tell us you were married to Gilda and that Harry was also your son?"

"Well I, uh, I'm sorry." Said Rainbow before leaving as everyone was talking to one another on what just happened.

"So why do ya'll think Rainbow didn't tell us about this?" said Applejack which made them turn to Fluttershy who sighed at this.

"I think she was afraid of you all not being her friends anymore for being married to the same gender. She thought that you all would hate her and leave her." said Fluttershy

"Well that stupid why you she think like that?" said Rarity with a bit of confusion on her face.

"Yeah she knows that we wouldn't judge her for being married to the same gender." Said Pinkie

"It's true we are all friends here. C'mon let's go find her and help her." said Twilight as they left to find their friend and her family.

 **With Harry**

Harry had arrived to their home and was in the guest room crying over what had happened at the party. Does his Mom really not want him anymore? Did he do something wrong? Were the thoughts going on his head that he didn't see the door open and Gilda walked in sadden at seeing Harry crying.

She walked up to him and laid next to and hugged him. Harry looked up to see Mama hugging him and cried even harder onto her feathers. After a while Harry stopped crying and was only sniffling as he looked towards Gilda.

"Mama did I do something wrong for Mom to not want me anymore?" asked Harry which broke Gilda's heart at what Harry said.

"No you didn't do anything wrong my Lil' Blacktalon." Replied Gilda with a small smile.

"Then why does she not want me?"

"I don't know Harry, you're going to ask her that, right Rainbow Dash?" said Gilda as she saw Rainbow walk into the room before she could say anything Harry ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but please don't leave me. I love you Mom I love you so much." said Harry crying into her coat.

Rainbow was crying at what Harry said that she wrapped both her wings around him, "Shh, Shh. Don't cry Harry you didn't do anything wrong I was just afraid of what my friends would thought of me when they realized that I was married to Gilda. And I would never dreamed of leaving you Harry. You are the greatest thing to have ever happen to me and Gilda. You brought us smiles when you came from school with pictures of all of us together. So never think that I would leave you as I love you too and I couldn't think of anything with my life without you." said Rainbow as she was crying alongside Harry.

Gilda smiled a bit before hearing a knock on the door. When she opened it she saw Fluttershy looking at her in worry, "Gilda is Harry Okay?" she asks.

"Yeah he's fine. Rainbow and Harry just had a talk and are feeling better." Said Gilda as Fluttershy nodded before entering.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _It has come to my attention that the foals at Flightschool in Cloudsdale are being bullied for having the same gender parents. The Headmistress at the school does nothing about this and even encourages older students to bully the foals. Please Princess I'm asking you as not your faithful student but as a friend to a young foal who has been bullied to stop this._

 _You're faithful Student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle._ "

After Celestia read the letter she was infuriated that your normal color mane was on fire, "GUARDS!" she yelled as her guards entered the throne room they were shocked and scared at seeing their princess mad.

"Y-yes p-princess?" asked one of the guards.

"Ready my chariot we are going to Cloudsdale to arrest a pony for a crime against young foals!" she growled before walking away.

The guards looked at one another before following her.

After the former Headmistress was arrested a new Headmistress was hired and she made the school a better place for all foals. The bullies were all expelled from the school as were never going to be accepted back.

After the party Rainbow told everyone about her relationship with Gilda and was shocked that they didn't judge her but were happy for her which made her smile. Soon after Gilda got to know Scootaloo a bit more and, with Harry's opinion and Rainbow approval, wanted to adopt her much to Scootaloo's joy.

The family of four were now at the park with Rainbows friends having a picnic.

"So no other secrets Rainbow?" asked Twilight as Rainbow shook her head

"Nope it was just that, I'm sorry for lying to all of again." Said Rainbow

"We've said it before Rainbow its okay we forgive you as long as their aren't anymore secrets between you and Fluttershy then we are good." Said Rarity taking a drink not noticing Rainbow and Fluttershy looking at one another.

"Well about that-" started Rainbow before she was interrupted by a masculine voice.

"Fluttershy!" the voice yelled as Fluttershy and everyone turned they saw a caramel coat Pegasus with a short brown main that covers his eyes and a tail.

"Hoops what are you-" was all Fluttershy said before Hoops kissed her shocking everypony there. They kept on kissing for a few minutes until they separated.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy. You were right I don't spend time with you or Harry and I'm going to make it right now I asked for a few days off so that I can spend time with you. I even brought Score and Dumb-bell and their son as they were coming to Ponyville to visit Harry as well." said Hoops.

"What the? Who in the hay are you? And why are you kissing Fluttershy?!" asked Pinkie as Hoops looks at her and says,

"My name is Hoops and I believe I have the right to kiss my wife."

"WIFE?!" they all yelled.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **That's Part 2. Let me know that you think it took quite a while with work and my sister's gradutation and her party but I managed. I hope you all like it especially you WriterPON3.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


End file.
